At My Doorstep?
by eremika0000
Summary: EREMIKA. Mikasa and Eren have an amazing relationship, and they have a special connection. They promise to marry after graduation. Eren suddenly goes missing, and he is eventually thought to be dead. Mikasa becomes depressed and won't leave her room. Levi consoles her, and convinces her to live again. Levi and Mikasa live together, but what happens when Eren shows up at their door?
1. Disappearance

Eren closes the laptop, and softly puts it on the bedside table. "No more Youtube for today."

"Eh? Why not?" Mikasa and Eren had been watching Youtube together for the last few hours, and she had been enjoying the binge on the random videos.

He squeezes her hand. "I wanted to spend time with you before you have to leave."

Her face turns a vibrant crimson hue, and she squeezes his hand back.

Mikasa could never get used to Eren. They had been together since 8th grade, and here they were, in the midst of their senior year in high school.

He inches closer, and wraps his arms around her waist. "I got you something…." He murmurs quietly, his voice sounding a bit nervous, which was unusual for Eren.

"Hmm?" Her eyes widen, and her mind races as to what to could be. But it was definitely something she didn't expect.

Eren pulls something out from his back pocket, but Mikasa cannot see it as it is enclosed in his palm. It's definitely something small.

"Hold out your hand for me and close your eyes..." He says in a hushed tone. She complies, and holds out her hand, lids shut.

She feels something cool slide onto her ring finger. It fits perfectly. "Open your eyes."

She looks down upon her hand which Eren is still holding. On her ring finger, a small silver band adorned with cobalt blue stones that formed a flawless line across the band.

Tears spring to her eyes.

"W-What's wrong!?" Eren thought she would be happy, not crying!

She wipes the tears from her eyes, and giggles softly. "I'm not upset… Just very happy."

He faintly blushes, and murmurs, "I'm overjoyed to know you like it… I couldn't decide on a single one."

"But why did you buy such an expensive ring for me?"

Eren inhales slowly, preparing himself. "We've been together for years. And I wanted to know… After graduation… If we could live together?"

Mikasa gasps. She certainly didn't expect to hear that from him. She doesn't know what to say back to him. So she smiles warmly, and nods. "I would love to."

_~~~ The Next Day ~~~_

Mikasa sits at her usual place at the lunch table, scanning the thinning crowd for Eren. She hadn't seen him at any of the periods before lunch, and she hoped that he was just late for school. Minutes later, he still wasn't there. She thought it was very strange, as Eren always had a perfect attendance.

_~~~ The Next Day ~~~ _

Mikasa lies in her bed after school. Eren wasn't at school that day either. She was very concerned. He missed not one day, but two! She attempts to call him, but it goes straight to his voicemail. After leaving a worried voicemail, she goes into a dreamless sleep.

_~~~ The Next Week ~~~_

Eren has been reported missing as of the morning.

_~~~ The Next Week ~~~ _

The police say there is not a single lead onto Eren's disappearance. He was there one day, and gone the next. His house, which he lived in by himself, is completely untouched. Every belonging is in place.

_~~~ The Next Week ~~~_

Mikasa kept her hopes up. _He'll be back… _ She kept telling herself that, and kept her head high. But when the police begin to speculate that he either committed suicide or was murdered, her hopes dwindle. _It's just a speculation… _ She had thought. _He'll come back to me. He said we would always be together._

_~~~ The Next Week ~~~_

The police found a few shreds of Eren's clothing around the premises. It had large blood stains on it. The police hypothesize that he was murdered and possibly dragged away against his will. From the amount of blood on his clothing, he was surely dead or would be soon enough.

After hearing the news, Mikasa was devastated. She always desperately clung to the thought of him still being alive, since she never knew for sure whether he was dead or not. She clung to it like it was the last thread keeping her alive, and if she was to let go of it, she would plummet into the deep abyss.

She lies on her bed, as she had been for the last three days since the new evidence has been found about Eren. Her mother was very concerned, and brought food to her room every night, trying to coax her to eat. She even made her favorite food, ramen. But she didn't even glance at the food, and only stared at her wall lifelessly.

If you were to see Mikasa at this time, you would have to wonder for a few moments whether she was a flawless porcelain doll, or just a lifeless teenage girl.

She lost track of the days she stayed in her room. But one day, her door opened. She continues to stare vacantly at the wall, not even bothering to see who had entered her room.

"Mikasa." It wasn't any of her family member's voice. It was Levi's.

She says nothing.

"You can't keep doing this."

Silence.

He walks in front of the wall she was looking at, so she was forced to look at him.

Levi, Eren, and Mikasa had been friends since early childhood. Though Eren and Levi often fought, (usually over Mikasa) but she was oblivious and never noticed that Levi had liked her too.

Levi inches closer, and softly pulls her up and out of her chair, and hugs her tightly, without saying a word. He strokes the back of her hair, as he would a small child in distress.

Tears rim Mikasa's eyes. She tries to hold them in, but they eventually a few escape, and soon, she is sobbing onto his shoulder.

They stay like this for a long time. Eventually, she backs away, and murmurs a quiet "Thank you."

"No problem." He grins. "I'll always be there for you."

Over the next few weeks, Levi would go to Mikasa's house afterschool. He wanted to make sure she didn't go back into her depression. The first few times were a bit awkward, as when Eren and Mikasa had started dating, Levi had stopped hanging out at her house. Eventually, it was back to normal.

Mikasa and Levi sit in the living room, talking of old times. He was describing when his brother locked his keys in the car and they had to call the police. A radiant smile appears on her face, and she giggles softly.

He suddenly leans close to her. "You laughed!"

She widens her eyes for a moment, as if she hadn't realized it herself. Saying nothing, she only smiles softly at him.

Months flew by. Levi continued his daily visits. Towards the end of the year, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She accepted. _He was always there for me._ Was what she had thought. _There's nothing wrong with him. In fact, he's very attractive. I just can't picture him as a romantic partner… But I need to move on. _

They had great times together, but Mikasa never felt the connection to Levi that she had with Eren.

There wasn't a single day where she hadn't thought of Eren while she was with Levi. But she knew she had to move on, because Eren wasn't coming back.

That's what she thought, at least.


	2. Unexpected

~~~ 3 Years Later ~~~

Levi sits upon his denim plaid sofa with Mikasa at his side. He has his arm around her shoulder, and they are watching an older movie which she was surprised was still showed on T.V.

The credits roll on the screen, and he sighs, slowly rising from the sofa. "I suppose I have to get to work…" He makes his way to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Mikasa groans, and face plants into the denim pillow on her couch. It seemed as if Levi was always gone. She thought it was great that he had a professional -full time job, but she didn't have much else to do, as her part time job only had hours open for her a few times a week.

Minutes later, Levi steps out of the bedroom, dressed in a crisp black suit, his hair slicked back and freshly combed. He straightens his tie, and says, "How do I look?" A hint of sarcasm drips from his voice. The dress code at his work had recently changed and required him to come to work in a "highly professional" attire.

"Very… Um… Not like yourself. I'm still not used to seeing you in a suit." She chuckles lightly. Levi had always worn faded dark jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt.

He laughs, and strides to her, briefcase in hand. He leans over Mikasa, drawing her in for a chaste kiss. She returns the kiss, a bit reluctantly though. Though she and Levi had been together for more than 3 years, she still found it a bit weird when they did intimate things like this. Her mind would flicker back to Eren, but she would force herself not to think of him.

Levi heads towards the door, and closes it behind him, leaving Mikasa, alone again.

She sighs, and brings her knees to her chest, and stares vacantly at the ground. She didn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to love Levi in an intimate way. Eren had been gone for almost 4 years, but she still couldn't go for very long without thinking about him, and she always found herself comparing Levi to Eren.

She ambles toward her amber-wood bookshelf that was lined up against the grey painted wall. Tracing the spines of the books, she doesn't find anything particularly interesting to her, till her finger stops at her favorite book. She smiles slightly to herself. The book was well worn, as she had read it countless times over. She plops down on the sofa, and dives into the book.

She wasn't sure how long time passed, but she noticed the room had gotten increasingly dark, and she could barely read the words on the pages.

Suddenly, Mikasa hears a loud knock.

_What? Levi shouldn't be home from work yet… _She heads to the front door, and hesitantly opens it, feeling a bit nervous.

There, outside her door, was a man. She could not see his facial features, and he was slumped over in pain. Deep blood stains were splattered across his white collared shirt. The worst wound was on his arm. The whole sleeve was soaked in crimson blood.

He looks up slowly and murmurs something unintelligible. His messy dark hair nearly covers his emerald eyes. But the moment she sees those eyes, she knows, and a gasp escapes her.

Eren.

He collapses below her, breathing heavily, his face flushed in fever. Adrenaline rushes through her, and she manages with much effort to get him to stumble into the living room, and lays him upon the couch.

She fishes out her phone in her jean's pocket to call 9-1-1. As she is about to dial, Eren slowly opens his eyes, and murmurs with great pain, "Don't... Call… Hospital…" She can barely understand him with his labored breathing.

"Why…?"

"I'm… On the run…. They can't find me…"

She didn't quite understand, but she knew she could find out the details later. For now, the hospital was out of the question. His wounds didn't appear to be fatal, but they may cause serious damage if she did not stop the bleeding.

Mikasa rushes to the bathroom, her mind racing. Bandages, where are the bandages? She pulls out a large first aid kit from the top of the cupboard. Good thing Levi was always prepared. She carries the kit out to the living room. Eren is still awake, but barely. His breaths are shallow, and his emerald eyes are drooped. She slowly unbuttons his white collared shirt, blushing as she goes. _**It's necessary… **_She thinks to herself. _**I have to stop the blood, and the shirt will be in the way… It's nothing more than that, Mikasa! Calm down…**_

Despite being nearly passed out, he stares deep into her eyes as she unbuttons the shirt, making her fingers tremble. She fishes out bandages, and she murmurs to Eren, "You have to sit up so I can bandage your torso."

He complies, but with much effort, and moans loudly as his newly dried blood cracks open again. He leans against her, and still flushed, she wraps the bandage around the wounded area on his torso. She bandages the rest of the wounds, and softly lays him upon the couch. He stares at her with such indescribable emotions, that she cannot look away. She finds herself getting lost in the sea of green that was his eyes.

She eventually looks away, and feeling a bit awkward, turns on the T.V. The news is on, and the newsperson finishes their story about a murder, and moves onto the next story. 

"Fugitive Eren Yeager is on the loose. He has short dark brown hair, is in his early 20s, a lean figure of 5'10, and green eyes. If you have seen him, please contact us."

A large picture of Eren pops onto the side of the T.V screen, and then the newsperson moves onto their next story.

"Eren...?"

He is watching it too, and he whispers hoarsely, "Does Levi live with you?"

"Yes… Why? He should be home in a few minutes from work."

He begins to sit up, but he clutches his torso in great pain. "He is in the police… One of the ones who was in charge of chasing me down."

She gasps. "What! Why would he not tell me you were alive…"

Eren shakes his head. "We don't have time… He can't find me. I can tell you what happened tomorrow after he leaves for work. You will have to hide me for now."

As if on cue, Mikasa hears the garage door open. _**Crap! Levi's home… I should have about a minute before he gets inside…**_

He manages to get off the couch, and she supports him with her shoulder as she leads him into her and Levi's bedroom. She opens their large closet, and he scrunches into the corner.

"Just stay in here for now… Don't make a noise. Levi usually leaves for work late morning."

Eren nods, and she closes the wooden closet door, leaving him surrounded in fallen clothes and darkness.

"Mikasa? Mikasa?" Levi calls in a worried tone.

She quickly walks out into the kitchen, and greets Levi. "Welcome home." She tries to sound natural, but all she could think of at the moment was Eren in the closet, and what would happen if Levi was to find him.

He pulls her into a warm embrace. "What's wrong, love? You look pale."

"What? I'm always pale… Making fun of my whiteness, are you?" She attempts to change the subject and smiles lightly.

He nuzzles her neck with his nose. Warm air travels down her neck and into her shirt, making shivers travel down her spine. "But your skin is flawless and beautiful."

She flushes. "Shouldn't we get to sleep? It's gotten late."

"You always ruin the fun." He grins, and playfully nibbles her neck once before heading towards his bedroom.

She follows after him, making sure he does not enter their closet. He undoes his tie, and smoothly slips out of his suit, revealing the well-defined muscles in his back. He proceeds to walk towards the closet…

_**Cliffhanger :P. Please review/fav/follow :D. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to keep writing.**_


	3. Burning Connection

_**Hey guys! I'm back xD. I usually will update once a week or more, depending on my motivation. I love feedback, so please tell me what you think.**_

Levi strides to the closet, and reaches for the wooden handle to open it.

_**What am I going to do!**_Mikasa's mind races, looking for a way to stop Levi from opening the closet. But she also had to consider not looking suspicious.

As a last resort, she quickly goes behind him, and wraps her arms around his naked waist, and rests her head against his back. Levi smiles warmly, happiness radiating throughout him. Mikasa rarely showed intimate signs of affection to him, as she is very shy.

"Shouldn't we… um… get into bed?" She is blushing madly. _**Couldn't I have thought of any other way than something as embarrassing as this?**_

He turns around, and wraps his arms tenderly around her small waist. "Yes, but I have to get dressed."

_**I have no other way… **_

"That can wait." She suddenly roughly pushes him onto the bed, and Levi is pleasantly surprised when she gives him a short, chaste kiss.

"Mikasa…. You never take the initiative. I like it." He growls. "You're blushing too. So cute…" He murmurs, and strokes her cheek.

From inside the closet, Eren hears everything. Jealousy stabs him, and it takes all of his power to not leave the closet and take Mikasa away with him.

Meanwhile, Levi slowly turns the tables, and shifts so that he is on top of Mikasa. He lowers himself to kiss her passionately. He breaks away, and she is breathing heavily. He slowly begins to unbutton her white collared shirt…

"Wait. I'm not ready for this."

Levi stops abruptly. "It's because of him, isn't it."

They had been together for a few years now, and every once in a while, they would begin to kiss. Once it started to lead to something more, she would always tell Levi she wasn't ready. She had been saying this for years now, and he was very upset by it. Most couples who had been living together for this long have at least reached this point of intimacy.

"He left you, Mikasa! Can't you see that? He is never coming back. You have to move on with your life." He snaps, shaking angrily.

She looks down, and a rush of emotions course through her. Confusion. Guilt. Insecurity. She just wasn't sure how to keep everyone she cared about happy.

She murmurs nearly inaudibly, "He is not the reason…" She says these, even though she knows they are not true. Levi does not believe them either.

He says nothing, and shifts as far away as possible from Mikasa without falling off of the bed, and turns the opposite direction. "Good night." His voice is stoic, emotionless. But it leaks of resentment and sorrow.

Meanwhile, Eren hears this. **I may have a chance with her… I can't believe it. But how could Levi do that to her? He can't force her to want to do intimate things like that. It's like he is trying to make her guilty so she will accept the advances… But then again, that doesn't sound like the Levi I know. I hope those are not his intentions.**

Mikasa lies upon the bed, and a single tear escapes her eye. _**I didn't want it to end up this way… **_She thinks.

~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~

Eren's stomach grumbles loudly, like a rabid beast that needed to be fed. _**I swear the noise of it would wake them up… **_He thinks to himself. As if in response, his stomach grumbles again. _** No one asked you… **_

Meanwhile, Mikasa slowly rouses. She sits upright, stretching her arms with a small yawn. She sneaks a glance to Levi. He is still at the edge of the bed, his face turned away from her, snoring softly.

She stealthily gets out of bed, trying not to wake Levi. Tiptoeing across the hardwood floors, she heads towards the closet. Opening the door as sedately as possible, she peers in. Her eyes squint to adjust to the low lighting level.

Inside the closet, Eren is huddled inside the corner, curled up in a fetal position on the floor. He opens his large emerald eyes, and stares intently at her, causing her to blush.

Just then, his stomach growls yet again. This time, it is literally like a roar. Mikasa giggles a bit, trying to suppress it. He grins up at her, and whispers, "The beast demands food."

"I will sneak you some food… You'll have to stay in here, though, till Levi leaves for work."

Eren raises his dark eyebrows. "Are you sure you don't want to join me in here?" He flutters his eyelids, a mock attempt to be inviting.

She returns the playfulness. "I would love to… But there is a beast that needs to be fed, remember?"

And with that, she closes the closet door, and strolls to the kitchen.

She is rather cold, and wraps her arms around herself. It was early fall, and already starting to get cold out. She was wearing but a knee-length gray nightgown adorned with flowered lace around the scooped neckline.

She saunters to the fridge, and opens it. She scans the well-stocked shelves, eyeing for something easy yet tasty. She finally finds some premade pancakes, and proceeds to heat them up on the stove, before topping them with some whipped cream and a ripened strawberry.

"I bet he'll love this." Mikasa murmurs to herself with a smile.

However, this brings back unnecessary memories that she had buried deep within herself. Eren had made it a weekly tradition to call her early on Saturday mornings to invite her over. It was usually very early, around 8 am. He had always been an early riser. Despite Mikasa not being a morning person, she was overjoyed at the chance to hang out with him. She would usually make him pancakes when she came over, his favorite. They would then cuddle intimately on the sofa together.

_**I still haven't found out WHY he suddenly disappeared! I got so caught up in seeing him again… I'll have to ask him. Why would he just up and go, without a trace or even a note telling me what was going on!**_

She walks back towards the bedroom with a small paper plate which had the fluffy pancakes resting on it. She enters the bedroom, and opens the closet.

"That smells delicious… What is it?" Eren asks in a hushed tone.

"Pancakes…"

Their eyes meet, and at that moment, memories of the past rush through both of them, and Mikasa again felt their indescribable connection. It was as if they were two magnets which could not move away from each other.

"I have a lot to tell you… Mikasa…" He murmurs. "After Levi leaves."

She only nods, and forces herself to walk away from him. Even as she is out in the living room, she can still feel the burning sensation of being in his presence.


	4. Competition

_**Sorry for taking so long to update the last chapter xD. I've not had a lot of free time lately due to school and clubs volleyball etc. Anyways, let the chapter begin ^.^.**_

Mikasa sits at the kitchen table, waiting for Eren. She only sits for around 5 minutes. While she sits, her mind races as to the possibilities of why he suddenly disappeared.

_**Could he have done it on purpose? No… He would have left me a note. He might have had a family emergency, been kidnapped… I don't know.**_

He finally saunters out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. He wears a confused expression, as if he doesn't know how to explain what had happened.

Eren slowly sits down, and stares deeply into her eyes. "I don't even know where to start…"

"You could start with why you disappeared."

He sighs, and stares down at the table. "My memory of the incident is very fuzzy.. But I think I was out at night buying some food at the convenience store. I had to walk through a secluded darker street on my way back to my apartment, and these men in black suits grabbed me from behind, and pinned me down. Then they gagged me and blinded me, then bound me. They threw me in something hard. I think it was a car. That was the last thing I remembered of that night."

Mikasa sighs, a bit relieved.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad to know that you didn't leave on purpose…" She looks down at her knees, a bit ashamed that she had even doubted him in the slightest.

Eren leans over the table, taking her hands into his own. "I never wanted to leave you…"

Her cheeks heat up, but she does not back down. "What happened after that night?"

He dives back into his story. "Well, I don't know how long it was after that, but I woke up in a white room. All it had was a bed, and I was strapped to it. There were cords attached to my arms and my head like there would be at a hospital. But it definitely wasn't. The room was like an asylum."

She nods, urging him to go on with the story.

"People in white suits that resembled doctors came in later. I asked why I was here, and they never said a word. They were trying to drug me again with some kind of needle, so I started struggling again. Eventually, the people called in the men in black suits to help hold me down. While they were pinning me, I was screaming asking what they wanted with me. One of the guys in a black suits said it was because I was an abomination."

Mikasa gasps loudly. "There's nothing wrong with you!"

He lets go of her hand, and returns his hand to his sides. "I still don't understand the purpose."

"What happened after that?"

I was asleep for a very long time, I'm guessing. When I woke, I was in a different room that was more like a house than a prison cell. It had a chair and bed, and even a window. However, when I looked out, the environment was hard to see as it was in the midst of the snowstorm. I was either in a different part of the world, or I had been gone for months, because it was mid-summer when I left. I stayed in that room for a while. Eventually, the people in the white suits would come back and drug me again. The process repeated for so long. Room to prison, room to prison. I just wanted to escape, to go back to school and be with you and my friends…"

Mikasa leans forward, till there is only a few spaces between them. She is completely absorbed in the story. "But how did you get back here?"

"I eventually devised a plan. On certain days of the week, only two people in white suits would come take me back to the prison with the experiments. I managed to escape the room by knocking them out with the chair. I ran, and the men in black suits ran after me with their guns. Most of the shots missed, but I was grazed a few times."

He abruptly stops when he hears a door creak. Levi steps out of the room, and as soon as he sees the man in the kitchen, he sprints through the halls, and lifts Eren up by his collar. "You son of a *****. WHY did you come back? Do you think just because you came back that makes everything you did to her okay!?"

"Levi stop!" Mikasa attempts to pry his hand off of Eren. "It's okay, Levi! Let him explain!"

But he stops and nothing. It's as if he was too consumed within his outrage that her words didn't reach him.

Eren is nearly choking now, and he finally sets him down, and Eren collapses onto the floor, breathing heavily. "You deserved worse." Levi mutters. "Your explanation had better be good…"

He proceeds to tell Levi a less descriptive version of his story. Throughout the explanation, Levi's face remains emotionless, his arms crossed tightly. When Eren finally finishes, Levi doesn't say anything.

"Levi… He is badly wounded. And he is also on the run… And I recently found out you were in the main division for looking for him, and you knew he was alive! Why did you not tell me! "

He looks down at his shoes, pondering what to say. "I'd assumed he left on purpose. The people in charge of the division who were looking for him told us he had committed a serious crime and that he was on the run. I didn't want you to have to look for him when he purposely left you just to become a criminal."

"I didn't leave on purpose, though. I committed no crime." Eren says.

"I know… That's what I don't understand. What could be so important about you that they had to lie to a whole division just to find you?" Levi rests his hand on his chin, contemplating.

Eren rubs the side of his head. "I suppose it's about me being an 'abomination' or something like that. "

The room is goes silent, and you can hear the chirps of the birds outside. Finally, Mikasa speaks up.

"Eren is badly injured… I don't think it's a good idea for him to go to the hospital, because they people chasing him knew he was terribly wounded, so they will probably monitor the hospitals. If they can deceive a whole division, it shouldn't be hard for them to see who goes to the hospital. His best option…" She looks down at her bare feet, knowing Levi wouldn't like the idea.

Levi furrows his brow. "I know what you're going to say…"

Eren looks between them, confused.

Mikasa murmurs, "His best option would be to stay here for a while. The people of your work would never expect one of the leaders of the division to have the prime suspect to be at your house. Please, Levi."

He looks very displeased, but gives in to her. "Fine."

"Thank you…" Eren manages an awkward smile, but you can tell he's unsure about staying as well.

Levi glares at him, and they stare at each other, an unseen competition building already.

"Oh boy…" Mikasa murmurs to herself. "This will be crazy…"


End file.
